Sheila
Sheila Kangaroo-Joey (シェイラ Sheira in Japanese) is a female mountain kangaroo who first appeared as a playable character in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. She also makes appearances in Spyro 2: Season of Flame and Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, where she serves as a playable character in the former. Personality Sheila is generally an easygoing character. She speaks with a smooth Australian accent and enjoys the 'simple pleasures of yesteryear'. She is friendly to those she cares about, but doesn't take any prisoners when it comes to kicking Rhynoc butt. Sheila is more than happy to help Spyro on his journey, and gives him a hand when he is fighting in Buzz's Dungeon. Abilities Sheila's gameplay focuses on her jumping ability—she can jump like Spyro, but can perform a double jump in the air. Furthermore, if Sheila jumps when she hits the ground, she will perform a super jump. Sheila attacks with a kick and can also do a stomp move in the air, similar to Spyro's headbash move. This attack helped her defeat Buzz alongside Spyro. Story History Sheila's native realm is a mountain alp known as Sheila's Alp, a cool, peaceful place inhabited by several goats. She took responsibility for teaching her goat neighbors certain tricks to survival and does her best to protect them from harm - and from each other's tricks. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' Around the time of Year of the Dragon, Sheila's Alp was overrun by Rhynocs. Sheila was perceived as a threat to the Sorceress' plans, and so her capture was ordered. The Rhynocs succeeded in capturing Sheila and imprisoned her in a cage in Sunrise Spring, to be guarded by Moneybags (who was easily persuaded by bribes). Moneybags' greed ended up hurting the Sorceress' schemes, however, when Spyro agreed to pay him a number of gems in exchange for Sheila's release. When freed, Sheila kicked Moneybags hard into a stone wall as payment for not releasing her. Before returning home, Sheila explained to Spyro that's been over a thousand years since the Dragons vanished from her worlds, and all the magic vanished with them. Afterwards, she had been loyal to Spyro ever since he freed her. Shiela later heard that the Sorceress was planning to ambush Spyro on his way to Midday Gardens with a monster named Buzz, and the kangaroo hurried over to Buzz's Dungeon to help him out. While Spyro and Buzz mainly charged at each other, Buzz was knocked into the lava pit, and Sheila would then stomp the monster with her feet to force him to sink under. After a while, Sheila was able to finish Buzz off with a powerful stomp, which caused Buzz to sink into the lava and to his demise. After the Sorceress's first defeat, Sheila was seen back in her realm lecturing two Mountain Goats for teasing a Moose, which resulted in one of them, named Billy, getting his head stuck in a mountain wall. Spyro arrived and asked Sheila if she had seen Hunter as he had been looking for the cheetah all day. The kangaroo told him that Hunter made her promise not to tell him where he went, partly exposing the secret by accident. When Spyro was shocked by the news, Sheila said that he did not hear anything from her. Gallery Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and Anderson's girlfriend. Poses Sheila_Reignited_(ring).png Trivia *Sheila is the only playable character in the classic series to be female. Unless you count Ember, though her gameplay is not essential to the game, unlike Sheila. *Sheila has the most areas (other than her home realm) where she is playable, with four. Bentley and Agent 9 have only three each, while Sgt. Byrd has only two (but is also playable in the main area of Enchanted Towers). **Also, Sheila is one of only two playable characters to have two areas within the same home realm. The other is Agent 9. ***Both are also playable in Season of Flame, where they help Spyro defeat Ripto. *Sheila is only playable character in Year of the Dragon to not be featured on the European box art. * She is the first playable marsupial. *If you decline Moneybags offer to let Sheila go, he mentions the Sorceress would have her executed the following Thursday. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She is now married to Anderson Joey. Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals